


It's Okay

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Softcore Porn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, cute bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: What's poppin, this shit was whack to write. It's actually my first attempt at smut in this fandom, as it was made before the drabbles collectionLeave comments, they feed me!Come and talk to me, please!Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or TranshemanInstagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679Twitter (SFW): DavenderLavTwitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchesterKik: AdrienSatanThomas Sanders/Fanders Amino: 🍍Lavender Pop🍍





	It's Okay

Virgil whimpers something pitiful as Logan’s lips press to the left of his neck. It doesn’t help that Patton had already littered it with hickies, leaving it all too sensitive to the touch, nor that the former was now running his hands through Virgil’s wings, finding the  _ perfect _ places to touch and get the  _ perfect _ reactions he wants. Virgil never would have taken him for the kinky type, but he practically represented Thomas’ passion, so he supposes he shouldn’t be surprised at all. 

 

Roman’s middle finger pumps in and out of the purple-haired side. He was practically mewling for them already, Logan's fingers circling his clit while kissing his neck. Tears slipped down his cheeks from the overstimulation. 

 

Patton leans down to softly whisper to the youngest side, “You okay, Virge?” 

 

The side pants as he nods, his right hand feeling around until it found its way to Patton’s. Their fingers intertwine as Roman manages to find Virgil’s g-stop. Another pitiful noise leaves him. His chest heaves up and down. 

 

Roman sucks hickies into Virgil’s inner thighs. He stays as gentle as he can be. His hand snakes around the other’s thigh, gently holding him down. That doesn’t stop Virgil from shaking like a leaf with the pleasure that he was absorbing. His finger keeps hitting the same spot, repeating over and over. He starts to curl it on that spot, watching with a smirk as his back begins to arch and his legs stiffen. 

 

Logan whispers softly into Virgil’s ear, though the others can’t hear it, even if Virgil was near silent with his moans. He moves to fist at the taller’s shirt, hiccuping out a soft sob. He can’t help it. 

 

“Ro, Ro,  _ please,” _ he begs. 

 

They know he won’t say it, refuses to out of embarrassment, but the other side knows exactly what he wants, adding another finger. It’s such a stretch on Virgil. He had been basically celibate since he was created, always fearing that it would be somehow  _ wrong, _ but the other sides knew exactly how to take care of him, especially as Roman softly asks, “That okay, V?” 

 

Virgil takes a moment to respond, gasping for air before nodding, the sheen of sweat overtaking his skin. He would, undoubtedly, have to wash both himself and the sheets they’d laid on the floor for movie night after this. His wings slowly begin to spasm, thighs beginning to close a little more before he realizes and forces them open once more for his boyfriends’ sakes. He attempts to keep his body and wings at bay, but his sobs are mixing with his quick breathing. Pleasure was sweeping over him more and more as the moments went on. 

 

He had three mouths on him all at once. Patton and Logan both attach to his neck, gentle bites peppering his skin while Roman goes for his thighs, doing the same thing. There were, of course, going to be dark bruises and marks in the morning if there weren’t already. It was taking a lot of his energy to keep his knees from snapping together and really for the rest of his body to even consider standing still. Virgil’s arms were shaking so drastically in ways that he had never seen any of the other sides do, despite all the times he’d done anything with them. This was the first time he had ever had anything done to him, and god damn was it intense. 

 

Suddenly, the most pitiful thing of a moan leaves Virgil, the others beginning to slow their movements to bring him out of his cum high. His breathing is still uneven and his thighs are now drenched, but he doesn’t care. Roman had stopped thrusting his fingers the near instant he realized the other was going to his their point, instead, resorting to scissoring and generally moving them the slightest for the other. Logan’s hand slowly ceases, as well as Patton's.

 

“Are you alright, Virgil,” Logan whispers. It was so damn genuine. 

 

He gives him a shaky thumbs up, forcing himself to breathe as best he could. 

 

The creative side slowly removes his fingers, watching as the other’s toes curl in the sheets. “You might be super sensitive right now. And you’ll probably be sore tomorrow.” 

 

Virgil huffs, half-lidded eyes focused on the ceiling. He looks so peacefully tired, warn out from _ that. _ “Noted.” He lets his breathing continue the way it is, waiting for the respective steeliness he knows will soon be shown. He found himself tired as Hell, though, in no mind to cook. A sleepy Virgil usually meant a disastrous outcome. 

 

“Let’s get you to the shower before anything begins to dries.” Logan presses a gentle kiss to the other’s lips, at which Virgil returns. 

 

In the shower, though, Patton and Virgil manage to go for another round, which ends with Virgil being fingered while sitting on the bathroom sink as the two passionately make out, all steam and kisses, up until Patton abruptly drops to his knees and presses his tongue deep inside the other, listening to his mewls and whines until he cums again, the liquid running down Patton’s chin. 

 

They all curl up together afterward, in the commons with blankets all on the floor and their selves as they laid. Everyone curls around Virgil. Kisses were passed between all fo them until their lips were swollen and cherry red. Even then, they continue to whisper in each other’s ears, so soft with each and every moment. For once, Virgil  _ knows _ he can trust all of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> What's poppin, this shit was whack to write. It's actually my first attempt at smut in this fandom, as it was made before the drabbles collection
> 
> Leave comments, they feed me! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me, please!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan
> 
> Thomas Sanders/Fanders Amino: 🍍Lavender Pop🍍


End file.
